bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Welker
Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker is an American voice actor who has lent his voice to live-action films, animated television series and films, advertisements, video games and theme park rides. He has been referred to as a "voice-acting god" by his fellow voice actors, having voiced over 1,200 roles since the start of his career.Top 10 Voice Actors It is no wonder that he is one of the highest-grossing actors in Hollywood,The Guardian: Frank Welker having participated in nearly a hundred films to date. His first role was that of Fred in Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in 1969. To this date, he has voiced almost every incarnation of Fred in the Scooby-Doo franchise and has even been voicing Scooby-Doo since 2002. Other roles include Dr. Claw from Inspector Gadget, various villains from G.I. Joe, Hefty Smurf from The Smurfs, Professor XXXL and Monty Uno from Codename: Kids Next Door, as well as several characters from Bonkers, Looney Tunes, and more. Welker has also participated in the original Transformers series, playing a number of characters such as Megatron, Soundwave, Mirage, Trailbreaker, Rumble, and Frenzy, as well as playing new characters in the films Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen and Transformers: Dark of the Moon. In the most recent Transformers series, Transformers: Prime, he reprises his role as Megatron. Welker's versatile voice also provided the vocal effects for several animal characters, such as Abu in Aladdin, Totoro from the English version of My Neighbor Totoro, Curious George from the show of the same name, Brain and M.A.D. Cat from Inspector Gadget, Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw from The Transformers, Godard from Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and so on. Biography Under construction. Roles in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Recurring Roles Grubs, for a total of twenty-six episodes: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Little Secrets *The Planet Destroyer *Tag Team *The Main Event *Stress Test *Shiv Katall *Root of Evil *Super Nova *The Crawling Flesh *The Lightyear Factor *Clone Rangers *The Shape Stealer *Star Crossed *Stranger Invasion *Revenge of the Monsters *The Starthought *Millennial Bugs *First Missions *War and Peace and War *Lost in Time *Rookie of the Year *Star Smasher *Return to Karn *Ancient Evil Corporal, for a total of two episodes: *The Adventure Begins (credited as Ranger #1) *Gravitina Brain Pods (in general), for a total of two episodes: *The Planet Destroyer *Star Smasher Stratoshrike, for a total of two episodes: *The Beasts of Karn *Return to Karn (credited as Strato-shrike) Epoch, for a total of two episdes: *Tag Team *A Zoo Out There The Adventure Begins *Self Destruct *Rhizomian Man *Cadet Flarn Inside Job *Gargantians The Beasts of Karn *Bat creature *Slime Beast *Jessica A Zoo Out There *Senator *Senator Phlegmex *Alien Guard Root of Evil *Dad Downloaded * Rusty The Crawling Flesh *Brain Pod 26 *Computer Voice The Lightyear Factor *Brain Pod 17 Clone Rangers *Brain Pod 39 Devolutionaries *Binipinardians The Shape Stealer *Shape *Creature Revenge of the Monsters *Senator Millennial Bugs *Pteradoc *Tarpax Conspiracy *Ranger *Tentacled Alien Good Ol' Buzz *Maw *Little Maws Return to Karn *Narlzak References Category:Voice Actors